Pink Evil
Pink Awesome (formerly known as Pink Evil) is one of the main protagonists of the Puppet Pals franchise. He is Furious Bob's former henchman, one of Purple Evil's brothers and Red Ball's best friend who acts hopeless. He used to be a villain, but since he started to be silly and fun-loving, he was less villainous, and is currently an anti-hero. He was renamed to Pink Awesome and he redeemed himself after the death of Furious Bob the Boxing Target. Despite redeeming himself, he is sometimes rude but not evil anymore. He was also known as Pink Good when Furious Bob, Purple Evil and Menacing Morgan mistreat him until the real Pink Good arrives to the Puppet Pals series. In Furious Bob and the gang have had enough, it has been revealed that Pink Evil's phone number is 019538TurkeyHopeless. Personality Pink Evil is funny, dimwitted, silly, fun-loving and hopeless and he is barely even evil. Unlike Furious Bob, Purple Evil, Menacing Morgan and most of their friends, Pink Evil just wants to have fun and be silly. Same with his best friend, Red Ball, however, Furious Bob, Purple Evil and Menacing Morgan ruin their fun time by mistreating them, insulting them and getting very angry at them. Despite being a former member of the Gym villains, Pink Awesome does not do anything particularly evil other than assisting a crime. When Pink Evil gets bullied, he gets sad and his feelings get very hurt. After he gets mistreated by his brother, Purple Evil, his former boss, Furious Bob and Menacing Morgan, he wants to become Pink Good and join the heroes. Pink Evil also can be rude sometimes every time he insults someone and every time he threatens to kill someone. He also likes to mimic people as he does a whiny mimic if someone is whining or getting angry. Likes * Being silly * Being a hero (currently) * Making turkey noises * Mimicking people (particularly villains) * Helping others * Hanging out with his friends * The Notebook (or Sketchbook) saying green is not a creative colour * Furious Bob the Boxing Target and the other villains dying * Being nice * Being funny * Calling people girls (particularly villains) * Saving people * Mocking villains Dislikes * Villains/Antagonists * Being mistreated * Being abused * Dying * His stuff getting destroyed * Furious Bob, Purple Evil and Menacing Morgan being mean to him * Not getting what he wants * Being evil (currently) * Criminals * Villainous/Antagonistic acts * Terrible dancing * Terrible singing * His feelings being hurt * Being sad * Being kicked out * People yelling at him * People swearing at him * Losing his stuff * Being an actual villain * Being insulted * People being rude (despite acting rude himself) * People calling him rude names * People singing mean songs * The steak saying that everything makes people's teeth go grey Trivia * Although Pink Evil is a villain, he is not completely evil as he wants to become a hero and he even sometimes becomes Pink Good, he convinces Furious Bob that the word "silly empty female" is sexist and said that he probably shouldn't say that and says that it is rude for females, he tells Furious Bob that his coarse language and his behaviour are rude and not very nice. In fact, he also does heroic acts such as stopping Furious Bob and the other villains from breaking into houses, stopping Furious Bob from killing The Sketchbook, convincing everyone to save Jeffy from his abusive mother beating him up, saving Rosalina from Furious Bob willing to kill/torture her and saving Plonk Stevell from getting killed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Revived Category:Adults Category:Anti-Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who cry Category:Singing characters Category:Redeemed characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters who swear